Once considered only worthy of being an attraction in an amusement park, monorails have recently gained a lot of credibility as legitimate means of urban transportation. Indeed, monorails now compete in terms of hourly passenger capacity with other types of transportation such as small capacity metros. Hourly passenger capacity define the capacity of a vehicle to move people. Increasing the hourly capacity of a vehicle therefore means that the same vehicle moves more people at once, increasing profitability for the vehicle operator.
Monorails are often perceived as more luxurious, more appealing means of mass transit than metros. However, this perception on its own is often not sufficient to convince a transit authority of opting for that means of transportation. Increasing the passenger capacity of monorails therefore further increases the desirability of such vehicles. Particularly for monorails, increasing the seating capacity is important as it meets the passengers' expectations of travelling comfortably while meeting the transit authority's objective of moving more travelers at once with its equipment.